


The "Broken Crown" Of Annalisa Pembroke

by PerseLuna



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseLuna/pseuds/PerseLuna
Summary: |Re·in·car·na·tion/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/nounthe rebirth of a soul in a new body.|It was a simple dream that Annalisa Pembroke had.A dream where she wore a crown, had a kingdom on beneath her feet and she held magic. One where her enemies called her a witch, harlot and a great matter. One where she suffered to keep the bloody crown.Annalisa Pembroke knew these where just dream. That the voice in her head was just that; a voice. She always told herself that and abided by that thought.Yet when her father decides to move to Greendale of all places Annalisa finds out this dream might not be all that she expected. Perhaps those dreams are memories.Annalisa Pembroke is the reincarnation of Queen Anne Boleyn of England*Warnings:·Panic Attacks·Dissociative Identity Disorder·Suicidal Thoughts·Gore·Depression In A Character·Drug Usage·Mentions Of Past Neglect·Past Pill Popping·Death





	1. From Morristown To Greendale

**_·_**  
**_·_**  
_**·**_  
**_Anne's Thoughts_**  
_Annalisa's Thoughts_  
**_·_**  
**_·_**  
_**·**_  
_**[Re·in·car·na·tion**_

**_/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/_ **

_ **noun** _

**_the rebirth of a soul in a new body.]_**  
_**·**_  
**_·_**  
**_·_**  
_Chapter 1-_  
_From Morristown To Greendale_  
**_·_**  
_**·**_  
_**·**_

Annalisa Pembroke would call herself normal. She lived a normal life, she had a normal upbringing, she held normal friends and went to a normal school. Sure she had some flaws here and there. A faint scar on her throat which looked utterly disgusting to the girl. She always hid that scar with a white or black choker. Her anxiety which caused her to chew her nails and her constant state of day dreaming.

  
Above that she was just a Plain Jane Girl.

Her family wasnt wealthy by any accords. Sure her father was a well respected lawyer but even Frank Pembroke humbled himself and taught his only daughter that.

_"We must humble ourselves, little rose, or else how would we fully communicate with the world?"_

  
It was his little mantra and Annalisa didnt complain. He was right. Humility is what allowed people to communicate with the less fortunate, yet why did it leave a disgusting taste in her mouth?

Annalisa would shake her head and continue off with her normal day. She was a girl next door. Normal grades, normal hair, normal everything. The pride and joy of her father.

Yet her world seemed to change little by little.

The first instance was when Annalisa was working on her forensic home work. Her hands where focusing on the centimeters of the femur to find out the gender of the deceased and her eyes were clearly towards the small notes she had.

"Im sure this is a female body then" She had mumbled to herself. When she suddenly felt the chill of the air coming to her. That was when Annalisa remembered of the opened window.

She sighed, put her mechanical pencil down and went to shut off the window. She stopped for a moment when she realized that there was a full moon out in the sky.

"Very poetic" She mumbled with a roll of her blue eyes then closed the window.

Walking back to her desk, Annalisa felt the frigid air hit her once more. Her breath hitched and it didnt take a genius to realize that her body was having some sort of attack.

She fell on the carpet of her bedroom and remained there as her body shook from its core.

"Annie, are you-" Her father had slowly opened the door to her bedroom only to see his daughter having almost a seizure on the floor "Annie!" He ran towards her and held her in his arms.

She was calming down slowly but fear cruised around the bedroom.

Annalisa just wanted to be normal for once.

The second instance occurred when Annalisa was out with her friends, Jackson Compton and Lydia Martinez, to visit the notorious Lizzie Borden House in Fall River. They had travelled from Morristown, New Jersey to Fall River, Massachusetts to just visit this place.

It was all Lydias idea but Jackson didnt protest and it did beat doing nothing to Annalisa.

The ride to Fall River was quiet for a short while until a crude comment came from Jackson which prompted Annalisa to, out of nowhere, say 'Shut up, Cromwell'

Lydia who had been driving glanced back at Annalisa and Jackson stared confused "Who's Cromwell?" he asked and Annalisa shrugged.

"I think my... Fathers friend. I must have been thinking of him when you said that joke" Jackson gave her a nod but deep down Annalisa knew this wasnt normal. _Who the hell was_ _Cromwell_ _?_

**_A man who shouldnt be doubted,_** A tiny voice sounded in Annalisas head prompting the teen to question her own mentality.

When Annalisa finally understood that something wasnt quiet right with her was days after Halloween when she was walking down the corridor of the library.

  
Her research on bite marks and how they were ante-mortem or post-mortem seemed to challange the girl. Her eyes wouldn't focus much on the names of the books before her.

Annalisa blinked once, twice and a third time before she finally regained some of her vision.

A book cover caught her full attention

_"The Rise and Fall Of Anne Boleyn" By Retha M. Warnicke_

  
Annalisa smirked at the book. How the hell did a historical book end up in the forensic science side of the library?

It was a weird thing that Annalisa had no proper words. She studied the book in its shelve before her fingers grazed the back of it.

**_Check it out?_ **

_No_ , Annalisa didnt come for that book. Not at all. So the girl ignored it even though it was on the back of her mind.

  
When Annalisa went to put one of her books back was when the Retha M. Warnicke one suddenly fell from its comfort and hit Annalisa on the arm.

Annalisa stared at the book in the floor. _It literally just_ _ **fell**_ _out of nowhere!_ She took some steps back then bolted out of the section towards her bag.

She was done with reading anyways.

That was the last encounter she had before her father announced to her that they were leaving for Greendale. Annalisa had never heard of this town, as a matter of fact, she hadnt even heard of Riverdale either so she had no reason to say anything bad about this town.

Annalisa asked her father why they were moving and her father explained it very delicately.

"The fresh air might help us, little rose" which was code for _'you're not well and we need a break from Jersey'_

Most teenagers would protest, but Annalisa had no reason to. She knew that she wasnt well and those incidents were just the cherry on top.

She had said goodbye to her friends who promised to visit her soon.

That was how Annalisa Pembroke left Morristown, New Jersey for Greendale.

·  
·  
·

_End of Chapter 1_  
_·_  
_·_  
_·_


	2. Memories of the Most Happy

**·**  
**·**  
**·**  
_**Anne's Thoughts**_  
_Annalisa's Thoughts_  
**·**  
**·**  
**·**  
_**[On 19 May 1536, a French sword stilled the beating heart of an English queen. Her name was Anne Boleyn and she would become one of the most controversial and iconic queens in English history. In her lifetime, Anne was a force of nature; she captivated the heart and soul of a king, divided a court and ignited the Reformation on English soil, beginning a process that would transform the religious and social landscape of the country.**_  
**_-_**  
_**Natalie Grueninger & Sarah Morris, ‘In the Footsteps of Anne Boleyn]**_  
_**·**_  
_**·**_  
_**·**_  
_Chapter 2- Memories Of The Most Happy_  
_**·**_  
**_·_**  
_**·**_

Annalisa had awoken by the sound of her father gently nudging her from her car seat "Wake up, little rose, were here" He told her.

In her groggy state, Annalisa slowly got off the car and followed her father to her new room. It didnt even take her a minute to plant her face on to the matress and fall asleep all over again. 

Her dream was almost like a flashback. It was of her conversing with people about something which plenty of them seemed to have agreed on.

They laughed and had drinks from a goblet. They were having fun until a lady came to her and told her that she shouldnt offend the Queens Honor with such language.

Annalisa had no control over her body as it straightened itself and basically stated 

_"I care nothing for Queen Katherine, I'd rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress"_

Annalisa felt horrible of even hearing her voice of saying such vile things, but it somehow felt right.

When Annalisa awoke once more she recalled this quote and a smile brew on her face _. Wait, this was horrible! Why was she_ ** _smiling?!_**

**_'Katherine deserved it'_** A voice mumbled in Annalisas head, but the girl didn't think much of it

_'No one deserves to be hanged'_ Annalisa contradicted to, what she assumed was, her own mind and thoughts.

During breakfast, Annalisas father asked her if she wanted to go to town which the girl agreed on. 

She wanted to explore like she always loved to. Explore the woods, the shops and mostly book stores.

She smiled and went into shop after shop just cruising around. 

A bookstore seemed to catch her attention the most. She didnt even wait to enter it.

Her body automatically went to the comics which she adored since she was a child.

She grasped on the newest Issue of Weekly Shonen Jump Comics and stared at it. 

_"Burn The Witch"_ By Tite Kubo was somehow in the pages even though that was relased on the 16th of July and it was already November 11th. Annalisa stared at it confused.

"Perhaps its a printing mistake" She told herself. Yeah it was a printing mistake. 

**_You honestly think a company with thousands of dollars would make such a reckless mistake?_ **

_Even companies make mistakes_

**_Yes, they do, but not like these._ **

She grabbed the Issue and basically held it in her hands before walking around to another part of the store.

Books on witchcraft, ghosts and... Once more the Retha M. Warnicke book.

_How the hell-_

**_You really need to stop thinking that this is your mind. How gullible are you, child?_ **

Annalisa widened her eyes. All this time, the voice that sounded so much like her wasnt even hers. But then whose-

**_Take a guess, little rose_** the voice mocked her and Annalisa shook her head.

Perhaps it was her hyperactive mind. Her father did always tell her she had one so maybe this time-

**_For the love of everything unholy!_ **

Annalisa grabbed the book to shut up the voice in her head. She didnt want to believe it. She wouldnt believe it until she had evidence.

She made sure to try to look as normal as possible as she walked towards the counter, yet who was she fooling?

  
Certainly not the blonde, cheery woman at the counter or even less the kid that waited behind her.

"Sorry to ask, but is everything alright, Miss?" The woman asked. Annalisa gave her a smile and a nod.

"Yes, why?"

"You stood before the this book" She pointed at the Retha M. Warnicke book "for almost five minutes. It seemed like your body froze without any reason. Like you were under a... spell"

"It was nothing to worry about. Just a tiny problem with my-" The girl looked around "Foot and I was checking if it hurt in a certain place" Annalisa had lied to a stranger and she didnt like it.

"Well alright" The lady told her then gently put her books in a bag "Say, are you new?"

Annalisa nodded "Just moved from Morristown, New Jersey" She fiddled with her necklace.

"I can tell, not many people have Chanel bags around here" Annalisa glanced down at her bag. The bag Lydia had bought for her birthday. She almost forgot she had it.

"Hope you like Greendale, Miss-"

"Pembroke, Annalisa Pembroke" The blonde woman gave Annalisa a hearty smile.

"Well Miss Annalisa Pembroke, I am Hilda Spellman. Nice to meet you" She extended her hand and Annalisa shook it.

As she left, Annalisa couldnt help but try to remember where she heard the name Spellman before. The one time she wanted to ask the voice a question it didnt want to answer her.

She made her way back to her house and shut the door to her new bedroom then placed the book and issue on her bed. It was near seven and Annalisa had just notice that she had spend all her day in the town just watching. She hadnt eaten nor had she drank anything. In other words she was tired, thirsty and hungry.

_I needed a shower badly,_ Annalisa concluded. She walked to her closet then began to choose her night dress.

A sky blue nightgown or a white tank top with flowered pijama shorts? Annalisa bit her lip thinking.

**_The nightgown would look cuter on you,_** The voice spoke. Just to spite the voice Annalisa went with the top and shorts.

_**Fine, be that way, but understand that I didnt ask for this!** _

_Nor did I!_ Annalisa retorded when gently setting the water in her tub.

She had a smirk on her face the whole time she was on the tub.

Her eyes slowly began to close.

It was almost a dream state and Annalisa was just a passenger in this. She couldnt move her body except watch as her body moved, acted and laughed.

She held on to a mask with one hand while one of her, Annalisa assumed, friends tied her hair back into a white French hood.

"My lady, are you not excited!?" The young maid asked. Annalisas body gave her a nod.

"Yes, I am. My debut to court as Perseverance" It was as if Annalisa was extremely happy and energized. Yet Annalisa knew this wasnt her. This was Anne Boleyn. The voice in her head.

_Why would she be incarnated into me of all people?_ Annalisa asked herself.

"Im done, my lady" Anne gave her maid a nod stared at the mirror before her.

This was when it hit Annalisa. They were almost twins. Same dark eyes, same lips, same hair color, same ivory skin and the same face feature.

Anne Boleyn was a carbon copy of Annalisa Pembroke in every way. There was no denying that now.

Annalisa wanted to touch the mirror to make sure it was actually her reflection but she couldn't. Instead she just stared attentively.

It wasnt long before Annalisa felt like she was choking on water.

She suddendly sat up from the tub to notice that it was nearly full. How long had she been here?

She coughed over and over glancing at the ceiling afterwards.

She was Anne Boleyn and she had to get use to it...

·  
·  
·

If anyone had told Annalisa Pembroke that the voice in her head was the voice of a beheaded queen, she would have laughed.

  
But now glancing at her mirror and seeing the similarities between her and the second wife of Henry VIII, it frightened her.

A month, heck even a week, before she was just normal Annalisa Pembroke. Daughter of Frank Pembroke and... Sophia DeFurie.

Now she was Annalisa Pembroke and Anne Boleyn mashed into one.

A week into Greendale and Annalisa already felt like an outsider. Not just because of the voice but because she hardly knew anyone besides the occasional talks with Hilda Spellman.

Annalisa had learned that Hilda had a niece named Sabrina who went to Baxter High but now changed schools due to some "complications" Hilda didnt seem to want to talk much about that so Annalisa heard othet topics about this Sabrina. Clearly Hilda loved her niece and Annalisa wouldnt blame her.

"Are you attending Baxter High?" Hilda asked one day. Annalisa knew her father had enrolled her in the school and gave the nice lady a nod.

"Junior year to be exact. I start on Monday"

"Same as Sabrina. What a small world!"

Annalisa smiled but inside she dreaded. Could she make new friends? The only friends she had in her old school were Lydia and Jackson, the rest ignored her or just didnt care.

"Dont worry, darling, not everyone in Baxter High is mean" Hilda told her, but was she right?

When Monday arrived, Annalisa felt butterflies in her stomach.

**_Oh this reminds so much of my debut in the French court. I was only thirteen when it occurred but after getting rid of my nerves I had so much fun,_** Anne Boleyn told her

_How is this helping?_ Annalisa told her gently pulling on the hem of her long blue sweater

**_Point is, dont think about it too much and just try to have fun. You might make friends or not but the important thing is to have fun_ **

Annalisa rolled her eyes and opened the doors to Baxter High.

A new journey awaited her and Anne Boleyn.

_End of Chapter 2_

_._  
_._  
_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> · Nicola Pelts- Annalisa Pembroke  
> · Reeve Carney- Frank Pembroke  
> · Lucy Davis- Hilda Spellman


	3. The Case of the Red Rum

.  
.  
.  
_**Anne's thoughts**_  
_Annalisa's Thoughts_  
·  
·  
·  
**_She who has been the Queen of England on earth will today become a Queen in Heaven._**

_**\- Archbishop Thomas Cranmer**_  
·  
·  
·

_Chapter 3- Baxter High_

·  
·  
·

  
Annalisa was fidgiting with her jacket the whole time she was waiting for her schedule. Oh she was so nervous.

 _ **Would you stop that?**_ Anne asked and Annalisa groaned

 _No, because im very nervous and you dont help Lady Boleyn,_ Annalisa told Anne who in return said

_**Would you like me to control you then?** _

_Wha?! No, NO!_ Annalisa heard Anne giggle behind her mind. This was tiresome, wasnt it?

**_Lighten up, little rose, I was only telling a joke, but if you feel like it~_ **

Annalisa slammed her notebook against her head. _No, thank you, Lady Boleyn_

One of the office workers looked at her which caused Annalisa to blush in embarrasment "Sorry, headache!"

Annalisa hated lying to people, but she couldnt come out and say. _'Hey, I have the voice of a Queen who got beheaded in my mind and she wont shut the hell up'_

_**Rude, little rose, im just trying to make conversation.** _

It wasnt until Annalisa walked to her new locker did she notice was number it was _'1536' you got to be kidding me._

_**I didn't cause this by the way, its a cosmic sign** _

_Unlike you, I dont believe in signs, Anne,_ Annalisa told the ex queen as she opened her locker and placed her bag inside only getting some journals and pencils to use.

_**Dreadful, you might as well say that you dont believe in anything** _

_I don't. I dont believe in god or gods. I just believe in living life without anyone telling me what to believe and what to not. If I choose to believe in the pancake god then ill believe in the pancake god_

**_Youd rather believe in food?_ **

_Well at least I can see food and food doesnt cause mass genocide. Sort of._

Anne remained silent perhaps contemplating on what to say. Annalisa smiled, well she quieted the queen for once.

When Annalisa entered the classroom she had all eyes on her which once more brought those dreaded butterflies.

"Oh class, meet our new student" The teacher. A slender woman with dark hair gently motioned Annalisa to come forth. She looked... welcoming.

Annalisa walked towards the front of the class room. Her fingers once more played with her jacket.

"Whats your name, darling?" Annalisa kept her gaze down

"Annalisa Pembroke" The teacher placed her hand behind Annalisas back causing the teen to turn around startled.

**_Be warry of this one, little rose_ **

"Sorry dear" Annalisa shook her head telling the woman that it was fine.

_Goddamit, Anne, you startled me!_

"Anywho, Im Ms. Wardwell and I do hope you enjoy the class, Miss Pembroke" Annalisa gave her a slight nod "Now please do sit on the seat beside Miss Putnam"

Annalisa placed her books on her desk and sighed. _That was an embarrassment_ , she thought before opening one of her notebooks and writing down what Ms. Wardwell said.

"Now all of your projects are due next Monday, but for Miss Pembroke due next Friday, if thats alright with you"

Annalisa shifted her attention towards the teacher and nodded. She still had no idea if she was willing to speak about... Her of all people. Guess she had to ask her Dad if it was fine with him.

**_Oh little rose, are you sure you want to speak of that?_ **

_No, but- wait Anne, how did you-_

_**Theyre our thoughts now.** _

_This day couldnt get any worse, can it?_ Annalisa felt like slamming her head on the desk and just trying to ignore everything around her but that wasnt an option.

_**Oh stop being melodramatic, little rose, its not like people are staring at you. Well... Except the kid beside you...** _

Anne was right, the kid beside her would occasionally glance at Annalisa then at Ms. Wardwell.

Annalisa smirked. Did she know this person?

_**Im pretty sure I would have told you if you did.** _

Sure, Annalisa didnt honestly believe Anne at all. I mean who would believe a voice in their head?

.  
.  
.

  
By the time she got home, Annalisa was a huge mess. She was tired, hungry and equally thirsty.

"Dad, Im home!" She announced only to be met with the wind gushing outside the window.

"Dad?" She announces once more before deciding to walk towards her fathers room.

She opened the door to see that no one was there.

 ** _Perhaps he stayed late at the office_** , Anne told Annalisa.

Annalisa nodded, perhaps, her father was a busy man after all.

The girl opened the fridge and grabbed some left overs to reheat them.

She then walked to the living room and turned on the tv. The only good thing on TV was watching historical documentaries.

Just her luck a documentary on Henry VIII appeared on the screen which prompted Annalisa to stop chewing for a good minute.

Anne seemed extremely quiet at the mentioning of her name. She couldnt believe that people spoke so ill about her when she had been on Earth.

Chapyus and he's hateful comments towards Anne Boleyn made Annalisa rub the back of her neck. She felt Annes anger soar through her body.

 _We should watch something else,_ Annalisa told Anne who in return didnt speak.

It didnt take a genius to know she was agreeing with Annalisa.

That was how that night ended. Boring with nothing towards it.

Yet it seemed that even though the day was boring the next week was filled with excitement.

·  
·  
·

  
Baxter High felt like a small parade as people ran back and forth, some putting on flyers others painting their faces towards the colors of the school.

Annalisa was confused as she walked towards her locker.

 _Why is everyone so happy?_ Annalisa asked herself while she opened her locker. She had hardly noticed the fact that people were chanting due to her headphones. 

It took her a moment of thinking to finally realized what was occurring.

 _The homecoming game! How did I forget about that?!_ Annalisa told herself.

 _ **Well we have been nonstop just caring about our grades so this isn't something we would care about**_ , Anne mumbled and Annalisa rolled her eyes.

_Well I do, I want to have fun and watching the game sounds like it_

**_People throwing a ball at each other is fun to you?_ **

Annalisa took a deep breath _Its like jousting, Anne, except we dont use_ _sticks and people don't get that hurt_. Annalisa closed her locker.

_Mostly_

It wasnt until she turned around that someone accidentally dropped one of their paints on her white sweater.

Red paint splattered around Annalisas midsection making it look like she was bleeding.

"Oh my, Im so so sorry!" The person told her.

Annalisa was glancing down at her sweater while moving her hands to get the red paint from her palms "You're fine" She told the person "You weren't looking and I wasnt paying attention"

The person, a girl with large glasses, grabbed on to a napkin to try to help Annalisa "I feel so bad about this"

Annalisa shook her head "Like I already said its fine" Yet the girl didn't seem to process this

"Do you have another shirt?"

 ** _No_** , Anne mumbled causing Annalisa to groan. She had forgotten about an under shirt thanks to her running to school.

"No, I ran to school"Annalisa admitted. The girl bit her lip as if to think.

"Lets get you to the bathroom"

The restroom was quiet when they entered it "Perhaps if I just call my dad-"

Annalisa stared at the mirror to see herself. Gods she looked very unorganized. Her eyes held rolls under them, her crimson lipstick seemed like she just mashed it on her lips. Above all she looked like a zombie.

Taking a napkin she began to take off the horrible ends to at least look some what presentable.

"Im not sure if hes working but I can check" Annalisa told the girl who just nodded.

"Again Im sorry" Annalisa shook her hand.

"It was nothing-" Annalisa would have continued to talk if the bathroom door didnt open.

"Hey Roz-" A small voice began only to trail off once they noticed Annalisa "What happened?"

The first girl, Roz, sighed then rubbed her arm "I accidentally dropped the red paint on her"

 ** _It makes it look like we've committed a murder,_** Anne told Annalisa who tried to shush her. She couldnt deal with Anne on top of everything.

"Does she have another shirt?" The second person asked. It took a moment for Annalisa to shake her head.

"Im just gonna call my dad" Annalisa told them turning to grab her phone but stopped once realizing that it would probably take a lot of time to come.

"Whats wrong?" Roz asked once she realized Annalisas movements.

"I forgot that Dad works far away..." Annalisa rubbed the back of her neck.

The second person and Roz shared a look before the unknown one groaned and slowly took off their jacket.

"Here, use this for now" They told Annalisa who just stared at the jacket. She didnt know if to take it or not. It was almost like they hated her.

"Um... Thanks..." Annalisa mumbled taking the jacket from the strangers hands.

 ** _Wait a second... Isnt this that kid from class?_** Anne asked and Annalisa mentally punched herself. Anne was right, this was the kid from class. Annalisa didnt seem to recall them due to the fact of her only caring about her grade and basically not about what was occuring in the outside world.

"Hey don't we have class together?"

The kid stared at her before nodding.

Why did they seem so familiar? Anne didnt even seem to recognize them due to the fact that she hummed inside Annalisas head. She was clearly going through their memories to find anyone who looked remotely like the kid.

"Wardwell, right?" Annalisa put the jacket on and smiled.

"Yeah,you can give me the jacket after class" They told Annalisa.

"So..." Roz began realizing that she was just standing there "You two know each other?"

"Well we just sit beside the other during class" Annalisa told the girl who gave a look of 'oh'

"Im guessing that your that new girl then" Annalisa gave her a confused look and Roz waved her hands "The school talks its what I meant, sorry if it sounded creepy"

"Well, that makes sense" Annalisa told her before glancing at her phone "Class is about to start"

Roz gave her a small smile "Well before we leave, lets introduce ourselves" She put her hand out "Im Rosalind Walker"

 _"Annalisa Pembroke"_ They shook hands causing Roz to shiver for a moment before staring at Annalisa. Her eyes looked as if she had seen something inside of the girl.

Roz didnt seem to gather words before the bell rang causing Annalisa to grab her bag then turn to the kid from her class.

"Ill give you the jacket after class" With that she left the bathroom.

 _That was odd_ , Annalisa thought and Anne remained silent.

Anne knew something but this time Annalisa didnt seem to care.

·  
·  
·

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicola Peltz- Annalisa Pembroke  
> Michelle Gomez- Mary Wardwell/ Madam Satan  
> Jaz Sinclair- Rosalind Walker  
> Lachlan Watson- Susie Putnam 
> 
> Posted 12/7/18 On Wattpad  
> Posted 12/8/18 On AO3


	4. The Night Pep Rally

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

**_Annes thoughts_**  
_Annalisa thought_

**·**  
**·**  
**·**  
_**"Anne Boleyn had the gift of arousing strong feelings. People were never neutral: they either loved her or loathed her.” – David Starkey in ‘Six Queens: The Queens of Henry VIII**_ ’.

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

**Chapter 4- The Night Pep Rally**

  
Homecoming week was torturous, the days went on slowly and nothing new seemed to occur.

It was the same old same old for Annalisa Pembroke. Go home, finish homework, take a shower, sleep, wake up, get ready, go to school then repeat the process.

It was just boring. Annalisa wanted excitement but being contained to her household didnt seem to allow such a thing.

Her father had been working on a curious case of a murdered family. Something about the other members of the family fighting for the estate while other suing Greendale for not protecting the parents after their child had died. In the midst, Frank Pembroke was to represent Greendale against the family.

Annalisa didnt understand the mumble jumbo of her fathers wording as he grabbed his plate of food from her hands and spoke with important people on the phone.

"Thank you, sweetheart" He told Annalisa then turned back to his phone "Not you, my daughter! Why would I call you 'sweetheart'?"

Annalisa chuckled then turned back to walk to her room. Yet that was when she had the urge to just do something and not just stay in her bedroom.

"Hey dad?" Frank turned to Annalisa, covering the phone with one hand "Can I go see a movie?"

Annalisa expected Frank to say no that 'it was a school night' but instead he just sighed "As long as your homework is done go for it, but be back before 12" Annalisa smiled and ran to her room.

"There's some money in my wallet, Annie!" Frank shouted from his office "Its in my room!"

"Okay!" Annalisa grabbed her pastel purple sweater then her small bag and walked towards her dads room.

At first glance it seemed that Frank Pembroke held an organized room. Everything seemed to be in the right places but it wasnt until Annalisa opened the closet did she notice it.

Boxes upon boxes labeled memories.

Curiosity killed the cat and Annalisa opened ome of the boxes. Pictures of her father as a young boy in Jersey, Teenage Frank smoking with some of his highschool buddies along with pictures of Frank and his father working on the old Pembroke car shop.

_He use to look so happy,_ Annalisa gently touched the picture of her father trying to recall the times she ever saw him smile this much

_**People change, Little Rose, childhood innocence leaves...** _

Anne was right, but it still didnt allow Annalisa to have a happy look. She stared at the picture before stuffing it in her purse. She looked around again.

_**Well, hes definitely smiling in this one!**_ Anne commented as Annalisa held up a picture of her father, a baby Annalisa and... Her mother.

Annalisa couldnt make out her mothers face due to the fact that it was blurred out,yet Annalisa didnt complain for she held the same resentments that Frank held.

_I think this is enough walk through memory lane,_ Annalisa closed the box and walked towards her fathers desk to find his wallet.

She didnt want to take a lot of money so she just took a 20 dollar bill and grabbed her own savings.

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

  
The movie theater wasnt as packed but Annalisa didnt care. She just came to watch something and get her mind off of boring places.

She was in the line ordering her snacks when a certain guy came up and stood beside her.

It was simple to tell that he was a jock, if the hair didnt give it away, the leatherman did.

"Hey arent you that new girl?" Annalisa glanced up at him getting her drink.

"I guess, unless there was a new transfer student in the span of a week"

The kid smiled at her then glanced back at his friends. Annalisa glanced at them as well giving a slight wave before turning her attention at the new comer "So you are?"

Annalisa gave him a nod as she took a sip from her drink walking away to let the next person in line order. She wasnt trying to be rude but come on holding conversation in a middle of a line seemed unethical.

The kid followed behind her "What exactly is your name? People have been saying Tamara others Annamaya?"

Annalisa chuckled. Her name was one of the simplests and people seemed to forget it. She turned to the kid "Annalisa Pembroke although Annamaya does sound cute" The kid gave her a grin.

_**Oh hes cute!**_ Anne told Annalisa causing the girl to roll her eyes _**What**_ **_dont lie!_**

"So... Annalisa, do you want to join us?"

"Us?" Annalisa smirked

"Not like that just to watch a movie" Oh that made more sense! Honestly Annalisa didnt feel like ending up dismembered around Greendale tonight or any night.

**_Thats morbid,_** Anne whispered

"I mean sure, why not?" Sure did beat being alone.

As Annalisa walked along with the kid giving small talk along the way.

She hadnt noticed the fact that Roz and her friends were in the theater as well until she saw them speaking among themselves.

They glanced at her and she smiled giving a small wave before turning back to the kid who Annalisa had learned was named Billy.

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

  
The movie was a horror cliche filled with unnecessary jumpscares and terrible script writng yet it was interesting to keep Annalisa with her eyes opened.

During the middle of the movie, Annalisa had drank all of her drink that she needed a refill "Ill be back" She told Billy before standing up to get another drink.

Annalisa walked to the drink fountain and sighed. She began to wonder how her dad was doing. Was he still working or had he fallen asleep on his desk again?

**_Dont worry about him, hes fine_** Anne inquired

**How would you know?**

**_Because he knows how to protect himself... And he knows that if he perishes then he would leave you vulnerable. Something my father never did._ **

_What do you mean?_

Anne sighed, _**My father was a complicated man. After I got arrested he could have had all the power to stop my Uncle from finding me guilty or to release me from prison but he never did. He only cared about his power and wealth never about me or my brother George. He assumed that I had failed him and no longer deserved his love**_

Annalisa glanced down at her shoes then tried to get her phone out to check the time _Im sorry, Anne, but perhaps your father did love you once_

**_Perhaps he did, but his greed got the better of him._ **

Anne was about to say something else when Annalisa accidentally dropped her fathers picture on the floor. She was about to pick it up when someone else did.

"You know I dont think Billy would like you carrying another guys picture" Annalisa stared at Roz's friend, Susie Putnam, confused. Wait what?

"Thats a picture of my dad when he was younger" The look on Susies face caused Annalisa to smile. They were so embarrassed that their blush was too red.

"Im sorry, I didnt know"

"You're right, I mean who would carry a picture of their father in their youth among their lipsticks?" Susie gave a smile back. The tension from before stopping.

"But why do you have a picture of your father in his youth?"

Annalisa wasnt sure if to open that can of worms but decided to do it. Its not like it would hurt anyone.

"Ive never seen my father this happy before and I like his smile" it was a good reason that most people would agree with.

Susie gave Annalisa thr picture back and grabbed their drink. They were about to say something else but stopped. Their gaze glancing at the back of Annalisa "Well Ill see you later" It was a sudden leave that it left Annalisa speechless

_And here I thought you were the rude one_ , Anne added. Annalisa shook her head

Annalisa just shrugged and walked back to the theater. Still the lingering thought of Susie seeing something was inside her mind. Could Roz and Susie know about Anne?

She must have been so into her thoughts that Billy noticed "Hey whats wrong?"

Annalisa glanced at him "Oh nothing!" She lied "Just thinking about the homecoming game"

"Well you should definitely go to cheer us on" One of Billy's friends told her "Were going against Riverdales High Bulldogs"

Annalisa bit her lip thinking even more "Okay, Ill go" She told them earning smiles.

_Well it seems that we are going to the game after all_ , Annalisa told Anne

_**Still sounds boring**_ , Anne contradicted

_Better than jousting_

·  
·  
·

The day of the pep rally was held with excitement as people cheered as the schools theme played from the band

Annalisa sat on the bench alone beside people she didnt know or didnt think to know more from.

Still it was a night away from home. Her father was in joy when she told him that she was going out and socializing with people her age. Yet she missed her Jersey friends.

At times she would catch herself daydreaming about how everyone was back at Morristown.

Would Lydia finally get her drivers license? Would Jackson finally stopped being whiny? She doubted the last one but it was fun to dream.

"Be sure to not walk in the rain, forecast said it was going to" Her father had told her. Annalisa had just retored back that she would get in the rain and would be back right after the pep rally.

Yet sitting in the bench cheering on the team Annalisa felt somehow alone.

She took a deep breath and then decided to go into the school to use their restrooms.

The bathrooms were far away from where Annalisa was sitting but she really didnt care. She needed to use the restroom.

_How come the one time I need to use the restroom its not near me?_

Annalisa swore she was about to piss herself when she saw the girls restroom.

**_Praise Satan!_** Anne exclaimed

Annalisa ignored that small outburst and went inside the restroom when she got out she would assume that the bathroom would remain the same but instead she found it to be transformed into a palace.

_Women wore long dresses, headpieces and their laughs filled the place. Men in fancy clothing, that Annalisa swore Shakespeare would wear, dined and spoke of politics._

_People didn't seem to notice Annalisa as she tried her hardest to find a way out of this wonderland of Reformation England._

_ Anne! _ _She cried only to realize that Anne Boleyn wasnt in her head. She was in a flashback but she had full control of it. Could this alter history?_

_She tried her hardest to pretend that she was fine. That she didn't seem out of place but that was when people noticed her._

_"Mistress Boleyn, are you alright?" A courtier asked and Annalisa gave a nod._

_"Freezing" She lied._

_"It is the month of winter, my lady-" The man was about to finish his sentence when a jolly red dressed man made his way towards them._

_"Lady Boleyn, may I speak with you privately?" Annalisa glanced at the man beside her then at the red man._

_"Sure" She wasnt sure though but followed the man into a small confined room. The chills in her body escalating._

_"Lady Boleyn, what do you think of your engagement to Henry Percy?" The man asked her. Annalisa smirked, who was Henry Percy?_

_"Ummm... Well I believe" For starters Annalisa didnt know who Henry Percy was to even give her input. She assumed he was a nice man. Probably. "Its a good match-"_

_"But your father and his majesty have not approve the union, have they?" the man raised his voice drawing Annalisa back. Just who did he think he was?!_

_"I wouldnt be engaged if they haven't-"_

_"But Lady Boleyn, Lord Percys father didnt approve nor did yours nor did the king. In other terms, you would marry without consent"_

_Annalisa smirked. Who was he to tell Anne on what to do with her life! Yet something lingered in her mind. She kept bringing up the king._

_"How does this involve his majesty?" She asked and the man widened his eyes as if she were defying him._

_"You dare question his majestys ruling?"_

_"No, I'm just wondering how this benefits him?" She started "Me breaking off my engagement which has nothing to do with him, does it"_

_The man stood from his chair, ready to hit her but stopped himself "His majesty looks over all of his subjects even the insolent ones. Besides if I was you Lady Boleyn" He got too close to Annalisa causing her to look away "I would just do what the king asks of me"_

_Annalisa turned back around and glared at him "Break off my engagement? How does that suit his majesty?"_

_The man took a deep breath and walked towards his desk "Insolent girl. Can't you see it?"_

_See what? All Anne saw was a man trying go break off her engagement in the name of a king._

_"When the King sets his sights on something, he gets it"_

_Annalisa gasped lowly. The king... No._

_"Are you sure you are alright, Lady Boleyn" He mocked her._

_Annalisa felt her chest contracting as her breath became shallow. She needed fresh air. She needes to leave._

_She walked towards the door of the office and with shaky hands opened it._

  
When she stepped out, Annalisa was back in the bathroom. She looked around putting a hand on her chest to stop her heart from hurting.

"Miss Pembroke, are you alright?" Annalisa finally looked up from the ground to see Ms. Wardwell staring at her.

Annalisa wanted so bad to say yes. To lie but she couldnt anymore. She couldn't lie.

She felt the tears roll down her face as she finally broke down

"No"

**·**  
**·**  
**·**


	5. Dubious Emotions

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

_**Annes Thoughts**_  
_Annalisas Thoughts_

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

_**du·bi·ous** _

_**/ˈd(y)o͞obēəs/** _

**_adjective_ **

_**adjective: dubious** _

_**1.** _

**_hesitating or doubting._ **

**_·_**  
_**·**_  
**_·_**

_**"And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best" - Anne Boleyn.** _

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

**_Chapter 5- Dubious Emotions_ **

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

  
Annalisa had calmed down by the time Ms. Wardwell had sat her on the booth. The woman had stated that it would be embarrassing if someone saw her crying in school grounds and decided to take the girl to Dr. Cerberus Bookstore.

"Im sorry, Ms. Wardwell, I shouldnt burden you with my problems" Annalisa told her teacher while cleaning her tears with a napkin.

"No its fine, Ms. Pembroke. The reason why I'm an educator is to help children" Annalisa glanced down at her wet napkin "Is something bothering? Home problems?"

Annalisa shook her head "No,my dad is an amazing person and he has been taking care of me since I was four" She took a deep breath "I dont know whats wrong"

Ms. Wardwell sighed "Have you tried talking with anyone?" Annalisa shook her head. Who could she talk to? Who could she say to that she was the reincarnation of the past beheaded queen of England? Who would believe her?

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here" Ms. Wardwell told the girl which in return made Annalisa shiver "After all, a girl doesnt want to lose her head in problems"

There was something about the way that Ms. Wardwell spoke, something... Wicked...

Annalisa was about to ask her something when a young almost white blond haired came to Ms. Wardwell.

"Sabrina-"

"Ms. Wardwell, are you busy?" Ms. Wardwell looked up at the girl then at Annalisa.

"Well I was speaking with Ms. Pembroke about her problems-"

Annalisa just stood up,grabbing her purse "No need, Ms. Wardwell, I need to go home soon anyway" She didnt even allow Ms. Wardwell to finish her sentence before walking out of the booth.

Still she was hungry and needed to order something to go.

What she ordered was simple, a chocolate shake and then promptly try to leave if she wasnt stopped by Roz

"Annalisa! Come sit with us!" The girl told Annalisa.

Annalisa smiled at her and her group of friends before walking to them.

"Hey, guys" She told them.

"Hey, come on sit!" Susie scooted and allowed Annalisa to sit beside them. Annalisa placed her drink down and sighed.

"So how are you?" Roz asked and Annalisa chuckled.

"Fine, I guess... School is tiring though" She honestly didn't want to burden anyone with her problems. Her stupid annoying problems. She had lost her temper before and didnt feel like losing it once more.

"Tell me about it, the school board has now added an extra month to the waiting list for banned books" Roz mentioned and Annalisas ears perked

"Banned books?" She asked and Roz looked up at her.

"Yes,apparently the school thinks that certain books are too risque that they banned them entirely. Lolita, The Bluest Eye, Alice In Wonderland, To Kill A Mocking Bird. I mean can you believe that?"

Annalisa couldn't, honestly who would ban Alice In Wonderland of all books, it was just a story of a girl going down a rabbit hole and going on crazy adventures.

_**Why ban books? What does that serve?**_ Anne mumbled after almost an hour of utter silence. Annalisa almost jumped out of her skin when hearing Anne.

"No, that extremely stupid. Why did they add another month?"

Susie shrugged, but Roz was ready to answer "Because it's not school board priority. Something among those lines"

Annalisa put her hands against her shoulders clearly thinking of what to do.

_**Why not ask your father to help?** _

_Hes a very busy man, Anne_

_**You never know until you ask. Perhaps he might save those books.** _

Annalisa looked up at Roz "Top priority? What does something need to have to be top priority?"

"Well, apparently it needs to have representation and a good following"

_Thats it!_ Annalisa exclaimed

_**What?**_ Anne asked

_I know how to save the books_!

"We need to make a petition! Get signatures then show it to the school board! And if they want to see the case we can just ask my dad for his help. Hes a lawyer after all"

Rozs face lit up at Annalisas words "You are a savior Annalisa!" Roz told her as she stood from her seat to hug Annalisa from her side.

Annalisa chuckled and hugged her back. For the first time she felt like she had friends.

After sitting back down, Annalisa sighed. She grabbed her purse and opened it. Oh she still had the picture of her father. Good to know.

She touches the sides of it. How much she wished he would smile like that once more...

**_Dont get depressing, Little Rose_ **

_Hey! I won't!_

She must have been talking to Anne for a long time because Susie was staring right at her purse.

They clearly wanted to know something, but it seemed that they were afraid to ask.

Annalisa took the photo out "Spill it, Susie, what do you want to know"

Susie blinked at her once before blushing. Oh Annalisa wasnt suppose to notice was she? Oops

"Ummm... Nothing?..." Annalisa knew that was a lie and she made a face of 'Really' while Susie looked away.

"Im not going to get mad if you just ask"

Susie took a deep breath before Annalisa felt like she was hit by a train.

"Wheres your mom?"

The girl stared at the photo of her father. She had told Susie that she wouldnt get mad and she wasnt. She just wasnt expecting that question.

_No more secrets_ , Annalisa thought

**_Are you sure about this, Little Rose?_ **

_Positive_

It was time to no longer hide herself. If she wanted to have friends she needed to stop lying. She didnt want to have another breakdown.

"My mom" Annalisa began "Did somethings when I was very young. Somethings that really hurt my dad and me. She wasnt a very stable person to begin with and I was a hyperactive child so you add those two things and you get... A disaster" Annalisa grabbed a napkin. It still hurt saying those things even though they were true.

"My dad had to get her admitted to an insane asylum in other words" Annalisa could feel that Susie felt guilty about asking this question, but it didnt matter. They were bound to find out ome way or the other.

"Im sorry..." Susie mumbled and Annalisa shook her head.

"Its fine, these things happen" she sniffled and breathed out slowly.

"Have you seen her?" Annalisa shook her head.

"Not since the day she was admitted. Its not that I dont want to see her, its just that my dad and I need healing" It was true, they both needed to heal over the pain that Sophia DeFurie caused to them.

"That makes sense" Roz was sympathetic towards Annalisa as she gave her another napkin.

"So... Any other news?" Susie asked trying to lighten to mood.

"Nothing much, you?" Susie rubbed the back of their neck

"Just working on funerary arrangements for Uncle Jesse" They mumbled glancing at the table "Something about a Will he left behind"

Silence stated again before Susie opened their mouth "Its nothing bad, its just odd since I'm supposedly named but I'm in not in age yet. I don't know its weird."

"He left you a will?" Roz asked and Susie nodded "What did he leave you?"

"I don't know, we're suppose to meet up with his lawyer tomorrow to see, but i dont feel comfortable after-" Susie glanced at Annalisa who was staring at her father photo "You know"

Roz gave her an understanding glance "Do you want me to come along or?" Susie shook their head.

Annalisa turned back to them to see the time "Shit, I have to get home"

She stood up and basically allowed Susie to move so she could get out.

"Its getting late for us as well. We'll take you home" Roz told her easing the girl a bit.

"Alright" Susie grabbed their bag but stopped Roz.

"Umm... Roz what about Sabrina?" Roz glanced at them then at the platinum blonde still conversing with Ms. Wardwell.

"Hold on" Roz walked to the girl while Annalisa stared at the scene. Why was there something off about this Sabrina?

**_You clearly dont want to know,_** Anne mumbled

_Know what?_

**_Ill tell you later..._ **

This was just like Anne, always ignoring important questions but answering the wrong ones.

Roz walked back to them, Sabrina in tow of course trying to spark a conversation. Roz did answer but she seemed somehow trying to hurry up.

"Come on, lets get you home, Annalisa" Roz commented as they walked towards the car.

.  
.  
.

Annalisa waved goodbye as she entered her house hold.

"How was it?" Frank Pembroke asked as he watched some tv. A bowl of popcorn beside him while he clearly did not care about things.

Annalisa sighed and sat beside her father "Good, I guess" She wasn't going to tell her father the truth. She didnt feel like worrying him. Yet her words betrayed her. Or was it Anne?

"Annie, tell me the truth"

Annalisa didnt know how to react when Annes voice came out of her mouth.

"I dont know. I just had a mini breakdown in the girls bathroom"

_Anne, what the hell?!_

**_Shut up and let me help you_ **

Franks face was filled with concern something Annalisa didnt want. _Anne!_

**_I said shut it!_ **

"Annie, why didnt you call me?!" Frank asked staring at his child. It must have been the thought of a parent caring about them that brought Anne to tears.

Thomas Boleyn hadnt been the greatest father. He had mostly used his children for benefit and when they were on the verge of getting beheaded, he didnt move a finger. Instead he sided with the man who ordered the execution.

What kind of father allows their children to suffer? Thomas Boleyn. He might have cared about Anne, Mary and George, but he didn't care much to save them.

Anne hugged Frank who in return hugged her back allowing her to cry fully.

"Sweetheart, whats wrong?" Frank asked gently nudging Annalisa to look up.

"I dont know, maybe its school stress or not. Or perhaps its because I always feel like im pressuring you to do things for me. Or maybe its the feeling of letting you down" Frank softened his face as he wiped his daughters tears away.

"Annie, I've never been disappointed in you. Sure you do questionable things but who doesn't. Even I have done things in my youth that are questionable"

Anne chuckled "Like what?"

Frank sighed "Have a child at only fifteen and thinking that I would be able to take care of her when I could barely take care of myself even less an unstable girlfriend"

Anne glanced down "But I wouldnt change that. We all make mistakes, we're human after all"

Anne sniffled before drying her tears. At least Annalisa had a father who cared about her.

"Ms. Wardwell tried to comfort me" Anne mumbled and Frank gave a smile.

"Is that your teacher?" Anne nodded "Did she do a good job?"

Anne chuckled and gave a resounding yes.

"Well if im at work and you have some to talk to try talking to her or Ms. Spellman or just call my office"

Anne gave a smile and hugged Frank again.

"Thanks dad"

"Go to bed, sweetie" Anne walked towards Annalisas bedroom and closed the door.

Annalisa was finally in control again. _What the hell, Anne!_ She whispered angrily as she stared at the mirror.

**_I was helping you_ **

_By worrying my father?! He has a lot to worry about than me!_

_**Perhaps I was trying to help you so you dont suffer like I did!** _

Annalisa widened her eyes at Annes words

_Wait... What?_

**_You heard me!_** Anne took a deep breath, **_maybe I was trying to help you realize that unlike my father yours cares about you. That he would move heaven and hell for your safety. That he wouldn't call you a disappointment because you gave birth to a baby girl or a whore because of the false charges against you. Perhaps I just wanted to feel a fathers love..._**

Annalisa felt like a fool. Poor Anne Boleyn never knew her fathers approval. She probably didnt even get a kiss on the forehead instead she was just scorned.

**_Im sorry,_** Anne mumbled

_Its fine, I understand_ Annalisa told her, _but please never take over without permission_

**_Alright_ **

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicola Peltz- Annalisa Pembroke  
> Reeve Carney- Frank Pembroke  
> Michelle Gomez- Mary Wardwell/ Madame Satan  
> Jaz Sinclair- Roz Walker  
> Lachlan Watson- Susie Putnam  
> Kiernan Shipka- Sabrina Spellman


	6. Ambition Of Others

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
_**Anne's Thoughts**_  
_Annalisa's Thoughts_  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**_"She was also fiercely loyal to her friends and passionate about supporting the arts, poor relief and education...Putnams the victim of a paranoid and desperate man, and of a political coup."_**

_**\- Claire Ridgway**_   
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Chapter 6- Ambitions Of Others**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  
Annalisa didnt know how to react when Billy Martin asked her out while she was getting signatures for the Unbanning of Books.

She had handed her paper to a little kid then stopped. Her eyes looked up to stare at Billy.

"Umm... Where?" She asked giving her pen to the kid.

Billy looked around "I don't know? The mall or-"

Annalisa chuckled. At least he was trying "The mall sounds good"

Billys face lit up like a christmas tree "Great, ill pick you up at seven?"

Annalisa nodded and watched him leave before turning back to the kid who was giving her the signatures back.

"Thank you, darling" She told the kid before walking towards another group.

_**Finally we have other plans than just getting signatures!** _

_Hey!_

**_You know its true_ **

_Arg! How did you get signatures in your day then?_

Anne chuckled **_Tell people that they would be burned or beheaded if they didnt sign under order of the king_**

_Well the United States doesnt have Kings so we cant do that_

_**Boring** _

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  
Roz was waiting for Annalisa in front of Ceberus Book Store when the girl had gotten there.

"Here are the signatures, Roz!" Annalisa told the girl who smiled and grabbed the clipboard

"You got these many?! How!" Roz was shocked as she glanced over the signatures

Annalisa shrugged at her with a grin "I just told people to sign" She mumbled "Also I might have persuaded them with the idea of a kiss on the cheek"

Roz raised an eyebrow "You pimped yourself out?"

Annalisa shook her head "No, I didnt get naked what am I, Amy Fisher?" Roz chuckled at her

"As long as it wasnt illegal, its fine" 

Annalisa laughed as they entered the shop. Even though it was the winter month, Annalisa didnt seem to care as she was holding her sleeves up. She smiled at the group as she sat beside Harvey Kinkle. 

Harvey glanced at her and smiled, he didnt talk as much to her but he was nice and that was all that mattered "How many did you get?" Annalisa asked Harvey who gave a deep breath and gave her his clipboard. "Oh not well" 

"Okay, how many did you get?" Harvey retorded and Annalisa beamed as Roz showed Harvey and Susie hers

"How did you-"

"Even..." 

Part of it was Anne, but Annalisa couldnt say that. "People like me" Roz laughed at her and Annalisa shook her head "Fine, I gave free kisses"

Susie chuckled "You pimped yourself out?" Annalisa crossed her arms

"Geez why does everyone say that?I just gave free kisses. I didnt take off my clothes" _**Or say that the king would behead them**_

Annalisa ignored Anne and continued "I have morals after all" 

"Im going to call you, Annalisa of The Thousand Morals from now on" Roz told her. Annalisa laughed along with everyone else. They were having fun,not caring about everything until Harvey stopped laughing and glanced away.

Annalisa took notice that he seemed to scoot himself away from her and it was now clear to her that they were so close that their elbows were touching. 

"Hey guys" A voice spoke, Annalisa turned her head to see Sabrina Spellman standing there.

"Hey,Brina!" Susie told her and Roz waved at her

"So, what are yall doing?" Annalisa grabbed her clipboard and smiled at the girl

"Petition to save the banned books! Wanna sign?" Sabrina nodded as she tried to sit beside Annalisa to sign. It felt odd, something about Sabrina gave her chills

Annalisa ignored it and decided to look around.

"Annalisa wanna get some ice cream?" Susie suddenly asked. Annalisa glanced at them, she was totally caught off guard that her wording didnt appear until a second later.

"Umm, yeah. Sure" She told them. Susie nodded and was ready to leave when Harvey stopped them.

"Imma join y'all!" He told them running behind them leaving Roz and Sabrina alone.

Annalisa was about to say something about it but Susie beat her "Alright..." There was something about their voice that Annalisa couldn't put her finger on.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  
_**Chocolate and strawberries?**_ Anne asked Annalisa while the girl licked the cone.

_Yes,what would you eat?_

_**I dont know, apple?** _

Annalisa smirked, _do you mean Caramel Apple?_

**_I lived during the reformation! We didnt have these fancy food_ **

Annalisa gave a hmmm as she bit into her ice cream.

After leaving the book store, Annalisa, Susie and Harvey had decided to just walk around. They didnt know where to they just walked.

"Hey, Harvey, I forgot my napkin, can you get me one?" Susie asked out of nowhere. Harvey was about to say something but stopped himself for a short minute before nodding.

"Ill be back" He told them. Just like that he left them alone.

Annalisa chuckled and turned to Susie who was beside her. "Napkin?" She asked handing Susie one of hers.

Susie smiled and grabbed it "Now I feel bad for telling Harvey to get me one" They sat on a bench while staring at the snow before them.

"So... Annalisa what are you doing later?" Susie asked out of nowhere and Annalisa almost choked on their ice cream.

"Sorry" Annalisa mumbled cleaning her mouth "Umm... Nothing much"

**_You have a date_ **

_Oh yeah_

"Going on a date actually" She finally said. Susie gave an 'ah' then turned to their ice cream.

"Why?" Annalisa asked taking a bite from their dessert

Susie gave her a somewhat smile "Oh nothing, nothing at all..." There was something about their tone that didnt sound justified to Annalisa but she shrugged.

Now it was awkward again. Annalisa didnt like the silence as she stared at the stars to look at the constellations. They were specially beautiful that day. It was barely six in the afternoon but the fact that the stars were out made it more beautiful.

"Ive always wondered if our fate is written in the stars" Annalisa suddenly said causing Susie to look up at where she was looking "It sounds weird I know, but have you ever thought about a destiny that was already foretold for you? Yes you can change it but it still remains intact"

When did you become the Star Teller? Anne asked Annalisa who just gave her a small smile.

"Fortune telling?" Susie mumbled and Annalisa turned to them "But with stars?" Annalisa nodded and scooted closer to them in order to not feel bad.

"House" Susie gave her a confused look. Oh Annalisa said it wrong didnt she?

"Let me rephrase that. Zodiac" Susie thought for a while.

"Um... I dont know actually" They admitted and Annalisa bit her lip.

"Birthday?"

"Oh September 7th"

_**September 7th... That was the day my Lizzie was born...**_ Anne told Annalisa. The linger in their voice officially showing her sadness over the child she couldnt see grow

Annalisa glanced down at her ice cream "Um..." They mumbled trying to ignore Anne's small sob "Virgo, thats your sign, Virgo" Irony that Elizabeth I's was known as the virgin queen when she was born in the Zodiac of the Virgin.

Susie gave an 'oh' then beamed even more "Are you going to tell me my fortune or?"

Annalisa turned to the sky and pointed towards the stars "That one is yours" The Virgo constellation shone brightly in the sky as if trying to signify that it was there.

"Virgos are mostly associated with being the most down the earth people, but they seem to analyze a lot of things. Youre shy and carefree but people think of you as naive and push you around" Annalisa told them. Susie just stared at them.

"Well... How do you know so much?"

Annalisa took out a small book from her purse. It was of constellations and many planets. "My grandpa Charley loves studying about the stars. He gave me this book when I was ten and along the years I memorized half of it"

Annalisa opened the book to show Susie the Virgo section "Wow..." That was all they could say.

"Wait, what about yours?" They asked and Annalisa thought.

"Im Taurus. May 19th to be exact" Susie turned the page to Taurus while Anne internally screamed at the date.

"It says that youre practical, attracted to wealthy and refined people as well as like owning material goods" Annalisa chuckled.

They continued to stare at the book before Annalisa looked at the time.

"Oh, I have to leave for my date" She mumbled before standing up "Tell Roz that im sorry for leaving early"

"Annalisa! Your book!" Susie called from the bench

"Keep it!" Annalisa told them.

**_You allowed them to keep it?_** Anne asked and Annalisa nodded.

_I mean why not? Besides I have that book engraved in my mind already_

**_Youre so guillable_ **

Annalisa ignored that comment and walked to the mall

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  
Annalisa loved to be spoiled. That was a fact, but when she meant spoiled she meant with food or small gifts not something like the gift that Billy had gotten her.

A small charm bracelet. She had never met any guy who bought her gifts on the first date.

**_Oh thats beautiful,_** Anne chimed in.

Annalisa stared at the small charms in the bracelet. Wait was this planned

**_Oh sweet Satan, stop over thinking everything!_** Anne remarked _**Accept the gift and move on**_

_Wait, Anne would you accept a gift without a second thought?_ Annalisa questioned

_**In my day, gift giving was a sign of love. Also yes, Henry gave me lots of gifts when we were courting....** _

Annalisa pouted her lips but then changed her facial expressions to Billy "Thank you" She told him

The charm bracelet was beautiful though, but why did it bring a bad taste to Anne's mouth

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

  
Annalisa put her purse down and sigh in relief. She glanced at the bracelet and smiled.

_Well that was a productive day,_ she told herself.

_**Yeah, you can say that...**_ Anne told her while Annalisa walked to her drawer and took out her sleeping gown.

Annalisa gave a tiny smirk realizing that Anne was somehow quiet. Once more Anne Boleyn seemed to be keeping something to herself.

_What is on your mind now,_ Annalisa asked her.

Anne gave a 'huh' but somehow knew she couldnt lie any longer.

**_Oh, nothing just wondering about... Lizzie..._ **

_That figures. I mean how old was she when you died?_

**_She was two years old_ **

_I bet that really hurt her along the years. Thinking that her mother had done heinous acts when she didn't._

**_Yes... I havent nor will I had. For that I won't forgive Henry._ **

Annalisa gave her a nod before walking to the restroom.

She turned the water on and allowed the tub to fill before stepping in and laying there. Her eyes closed as the sound of water reached her ears.

_"Anne! Anne!" A voice sounded. It was almost like a dream, almost... Wait Anne?_

_Annalisa shot up but was surprised to find out that she was in a field. The smell of wet grass reaching her nose._

_"Anne!" The voice shouted again a bit more clear now. Annalisa turned her head around to see a young man running to her._

_Annalisa stared at him before standing up and dusting her dress off. The young man looked so familiar almost like someone Annalisa had met before._

_Curly brown hair, piercing blue eyes and small freckles adorning his cheeks._

_He stood before Annalisa the minute he was near her. Annalisa didnt know how to react so instead she kind of backed away._

_"Oh Anne, tell me it isnt true!" Annalisa blinked at him. Wait what was going on now._

_The man continued to stare at her "Anne, please just answer me"_

_Annalisa looked around "About what?!" She finally asked and the young man was confused._

_"Anne! Are you seriously asking what? Havent you heard the gossip?" He told her. Annalisa gave a smirk to him. Who the hell was this guy to come and just yell at her (or Anne)._

_"What gossip?"_

_The man grabbed her wrist only to show her the bracelet she had on. Wait hold on, didnt Billy gave her this. How the hell was this in the past? What was going on?!_

_"About you and his majesty! What in Gods Earth are you thinking?!" He questioned, his hold on her getting lighter._

_"His majesty just gave me a gift whats so wrong about that?"_

_"Do you really want to end up like Mary dont you? I understand that you look up to her but accepting gifts with the same man isnt helping people on not calling you a whore" His voice was almost scolding her. Annalisa didnt understand anything that was going on._

_"First of all, shes my sister! Dont talk about her like that!" He stopped holding her and gave a frustated sigh_

_"Do you love him, Anne?" Annalisa glanced at the bracelet. Did she?_

_"Maybe? I dont know..."_

_The man walked towards a tree and leaned against it. Annalisa stood beside him. She stared at him trying to figure out who in her life this man was._

_"Why are you so mad?" She asked, he finally looked at her. Betrayal in his eyes._

_"I just don't want you to be hurt!" Annalisa was about to say something else when her eyes caught another man coming to them._

_A taller, older man with clearly clothing of the nobility on him. Those harsh grey eyes staring at Annalisa._

_"Lord Percy? What are you doing here?" The man asked and the young man beside Annalisa straightened himself._

_"Nothing, Lord Howard, just having a conversation with the Lady Anne" The older man, Lord Howard, didnt seem that interested in Percy as he crossed his arms._

_"Cardinal Worsely is looking for you" He spoke causing Percy to take a deep breath then give both Annalisa and Howard a bow before leaving._

_Annalisa was about to leave as well when Lord Howards grasped on her arm "What are you thinking? Hanging out with Lord Percy when his majesty is waiting for you" Annalisa stared at him trying to get away from his grasp._

_"Listen to me, Anne, you are going to his majesty and you are going to bow down and tell him that he is great and accept any kisses he gives you. You are going to have any conversation he wants and you will forget Henry Percy!" He whispered lowly at her. His voice signifying how enraged he was with her._

_Annalisa smirked at him before he released her. She made her way towards the palace in clear anger._

_It wasnt long before Annalisa heard boisterous laughter emanating from the dinner hall._

_She took a deep breath and opened the door to have a bunch of people turn to her._

_"Lady Anne!" That same boisterous voice bombarded the whole room. It wasnt long before Anne was pushed by Howard to make her way towards the loud man._

_She begrudgingly walked towards him and bowed. It came to a shock when he picked her up from her shoulders and gave her a kiss. What the hell?_

_She looked up at the man and realized that he as well looked familiar. Why did this keep happening?! What was going on?!_

  
Annalisa woke up from nightmare once she heard her father knocking on the restroom door "Annie, are you alright?" Frank asked. Annalisa got off the tub and changed into her pajamas 

"Yeah, Dad, just got shampoo on my eyes" She lied, goddammit why did she lie again! 

Frank gave her an 'oh' before she heard his footsteps disappear.

_Goddammit that was a close one_ , Annalisa told Anne who added

_**A very close one** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

  
Things were suppose to go normal the next day at school. They did until lunch rolled around.

Annalisa sat beside Roz when Sabrina sat joined them "Hey" She mumbled. Roz smiled and waved while Annalisa opened her food container.

Annalisa glanced down at the croutons in the small baggy before opening it. 

"Hey guys!" Susie said as they sat next to the other side of Annalisa. 

Annalisa put her croutons on her salad when she her bracelet caught the eye of Sabrina "That's such a beautiful bracelet, where did you get it?" Annalisa looked at her then at fee bracelet. Her fingers grazed it while she blushed.

"Yesterday, my date bought it for me" Roz turned to her with happiness in her eyes

"Girl details!" Roz told her. Annalisa chuckled 

"He just bought it for me at the mall. Isn't it sweet?" 

"That's cute, who's the lucky guy?" Sabrina asked while her hands touching Annalisas bracelet

Annalisa didnt look up when she said the next wording. Her eyes were fixated on the charms "Billy Martin" 

Susie was the first to make a move. They turned to Annalisa and basically said "Billy Martin?!" 

Annalisa was frightened by the tone that she turned around to see everyone's confused face. Wait-

"Ummm... yeah" She told them "Why are y'all on edge?" There was something in Susies face that Annalisa couldn't decode. Why were they angry?

"Has he hurt you? Or done anything like that?" Roz asked. Okay now Annalisa was beginning to feel like something was up.

"No... Why are y'all against him?" Roz and Sabrina stayed quiet while Susie rubbed the back of their neck before bluntly saying

"Because hes a dick" Annalisa stared at them even though they wouldnt make eye contact with her. Susie took a deep breath then spoke again "And I'm telling you now to be careful with him"

Why did everyone seem to think to know what Annalisa needed but Annalisa. She was growing tired of everyone telling her what to do.

"I can defend myself" She told them "I dont need people babying me"

Roz seeing how the conversation was going tried to lighten the mood "We're not babying you, Annalisa, we're just giving you a heads up in case it ever arises"

"Knowing Billy, it will" Susie muttered under their breath which instantly caused Annalisa to smirk.

"What was that?" She asked. Susie finally turned to her, they stood from their seat and stared at Annalisa.

"Knowing Billy, it will!" They shouted. Annalisa was taken aback by their tone. They had never heard Susie yell before.

Annalisa stood up as well, they were clearly face to face. Angry with each other and ready to yell.

"Fucks sake! What is your problem with me going on dates with him?!" Susie smirked and grabbed their stuff.

"You know what forget it!" They told her and began to walk away. Annalisa knew they had to ket it go, but Anne didnt seem to think it.

Annalisa could feel as Anne ran behind Susie to grab them "No! Were going to get this over with! What is your problem?!"

Susie moved away from her grasp "Let it go Annalisa!" They shouted. It didnt dawn on Anne or Annalisa how much of a scene they were creating until people stopped to look at them.

"No!" Anne screamed back "For Lucifers Sake you're going to fucking tell me what the hell is your problem!"

Susie smirked at her "Do you love him?!"

"What if I do why does it matter to you!" Invesive people seemed to be one of Annes pet peeves.

Susie only shook their head"I just dont want you to get hurt alright?! Is that a sin!"

Anne gasped as Annalisa regained control of her body once more. It took a couple of seconds for realization to come down on Annalisa at full speed.

Everyone stared at her. Susie stared at her with fear "Annalisa... Are you alright" They told her.

Wait what? What was happening?

"Annalisa, dont move!" Susie told them when Annalisa started to move in order to glance at everyone.

_What the hell?!_ Annalisa mentally shouted before Roz and Sabrina ran to her. They didn't even get near her but it was simple to tell that they were frightened.

_Why is everyone staring at me? Whats going on?_

Annalisa felt something wet on her neck and nose. She moved her hand towards her collar. She gently put her fingertips on it and moved them to her eyes.

Blood was dripping from her neck towards her white shirt. There was a lot of it.

"Susie?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears. Susie put their hand out as if to tell her to not move.

"Someone get a teacher!" A student shouted.

It wasnt long before Annalisa saw her world turning black.

"Annalisa!" She heard Roz, Susie and Sabrina shout before she fell.

Her last vision was of the sky, Roz, Sabrina and Susie around her.

"Hold on, Anne, help is coming" One of them said causing Annalisa to widen her eyes.

_Anne?_

_Annalisa_

_Anne?_

_Annalisa_

_ANNE?!_

_ANNALISA_

_Someone knows?_

_**Someone knows...** _

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast
> 
> . Niccola Peltz- Annalisa Pembroke  
> . Kiernan Shipka- Sabrina Spellman  
> . Jaz Sinclair- Rosalind Walker  
> . Ross Lynch- Harvey Kinkle  
> . Lachlan Watson- Susie Putnam


	7. Fever Dreams

  
.  
.  
.

_The Past_  
Present Time

  
.  
.  
.

_"From a private gentlewoman you have made me first a marchioness, then a queen; and, as you can raise me no higher in the world, you are now sending me to be a saint in Heaven."_

_\- Anne Boleyn_

  
.  
.  
.

_**Chapter 7- Fever Dreams** _

  
.  
.  
.

Annalisa threw up the minute she woke up. Her body shivered and sweat clung to her clothing. Why was it so stuffy? What was happening?

She moaned in pain only to be put back down on the bed by someones hands.

"Papa!" She cried. A wet cloth was placed on her forehead as some one began to sing to her. It was foreign but she did make up some words.

_Hush, little baby_

_Dont say a word_

_Papa is going buy you a mocking bird_

_Annalisa groaned trying to open her eyes. The embroided hangings clearly telling her that she wasnt in her normal home._

_Where was she?_

_"W-w-where?" Her throat was dry and Annalisa got into a coughing fit._

_"Dont worry, Anne, you'll be good soon" The voice told her._

_Anne?_

_Was she in the memories again?_

  
She opened her eyes again to see that there werent any embroided hangings any longer.

What?! The white ceiling now telling her that she was in a hospital.

"Dont move, Annie" Her fathers voice sounded and Annalisa moaned in pain. A splitting headache appearing.

"Mama?" She asked in her delirious state not even realizing what it would mean to Frank.

Frank was holding her hand when Annalisa heard someone placing something beside her.

"Thank you, Hilda" Annalisa tried to move her head but stopped once she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

Annalisa felt herself stand up and her father putting a small puking bowl for her to extract the continents of her stomach.

"She hasnt stopped throwing up?"

"No, this is the fifth time today"

"I really hope these flowers help her... Sabrina feels so awful about allowing Annalisa to get so freaked out"

Annalisa heard her father sigh "It was no ones fault, Hilda"

"Still... she feels awful... she was wondering if she and the others could come visit"

"Of course, besides I need to take care of... something..."

The sound of the door closing made Annalisa have a moment of solitude. Her mind was still racing as she stared up at the ceiling.

Annalisa closed her eyes and opened them when she heard the soft woman's voice speak again.

_"Anne you have a visitor"_

_Annalisa slowly turned her head to feel someone kneel beside her "What's wrong with her?" It was a man_

_"Sweating sickness" The female answered_

_Annalisa coughed and tried to open her eyes._

_"Percy?"_ She asked only to realize that it was Susie and Sabrina sitting beside her. Susie looked at Sabrina then back at Annalisa. 

  
"No, Annalisa, it's us, Susie and Sabrina" Susie told her. Annalisa just chuckled causing both guests to look at each other again.

_"Oh"_

_"Anne is delirious, don't worry of she says weird things" The feminine voice stated._

_"Oh Anne please get better" Henry Percy told her._

  
.  
.  
.

Annalisa had puked once more and Sabrina stared at the puke. What in the fresh hell?

"What is it, Sabrina?" Susie asked and Sabrina put the bowl down.

"Oh nothing, Susie, Ill be back" Susie was about to say something else when they felt Annalisas hand grasp on their jacket.

They turned to her to notice how sweaty Annalisa had turned.

"Water..." Her voice was scratchy, and her eyes seemed to be trying to focus.

"Hold on, ill give you the cup of water" Susie walked towards the sink only to stop once Annalisa said that blasted name again.

_"Percy!"_ Who the hell was Percy?

Screw the water, Susie was curious. They sat beside Annalisa and stared at her.

"Annalisa, who I'm I?" They asked.

Annalisa blinked and smiled. Her hand coming up to grasp on their face "You're silly!" She told them with a small sing sang tone.

Susie smirked and grasped on to Annalisas hand. They had just noticed how delicate and soft her hand was.

"Annalisa" Their tone was low and the girl had stopped smiling "Whats my name?"

_"Henry" She licked her lips "Henry.... Percy?"_

_"Why are you calling me, Anne?" Henry Percy asked. Annalisa blinked and smiled._

_"No reason" She sounded like a child. A child that didnt seem to think much of anything. Her mind delirious as she laughed._

_He stared at her then glanced at her mother, Elizabeth Howard was busy embroiding to even seem to care._

_He took the opportunity of Lady Boleyn leaving to attend some matters to finally hold Annalisas hand._

_He stared at her delicate hand before kissing her palm and allowing some tears to fall._

_"Oh Anne, please get better. You need to get better, if its not for me then please get better for his majesty" Annalisa moved her other hand to his cheek. Percy felt her thumb moving against his cheek._

_She was caressing him and smiling. "In another life, Percy"_

_In another life... That seemed foreign to Henry Percy as he kissed her knuckles then put them against his forehead, silently praying for her health._

_"Percy?" Annalisa mumbled egging him to get closer to her._

_"Ive dreamt about the future..." She told him when he was so close to her that her lips almost made contact with his ear "Want to know what I saw?"_

_He gave her a nod and she smiled "I saw myself with a little girl... My little girl. She was so pretty" Her voice almost seemed delighted at the idea of her having a child, but her excitement suddendly changed to that of fear "Then they- they-they took her away from me" She cried and Henry Percy looked at her face to see her crying._

_"Anne-"_

_"I know how Im going to die" She announced and he just stared at her as she moved her hands away from him and put them against her neck._

_"Im going to be beheaded..." He took her hands away from her neck then backed off slightly._

_"Ann_ alisa-"

  
"He's going to kill me! Hes going to kill me! Hes going to kill me!" She shouted, those tender hands moving back on her neck to signify her execution . Her eyes casting up as she sat up.

"Hes going to murder me because I failed, Percy! Hes- he's- he's going to take my little girl then kill me! He- he- he-" Annalisa screamed while someone held her back. Her hands clawed at her throat.

"Susie! Get the doctor!" Sabrina shouted while holding Annalisa. She had return to find Annalisa talking to Susie about a little girl. Susie seemed to be fully interested in her wording as Sabrina sat beside them only for Annalisa to start shouting at Susie about someone trying to kill her.

Yet among her wording she still said one name. Percy.

Annalisa screamed clawing at Sabrina now with bloody hands. When did she hurt herself again. Could Annalisa be possessed? No, not another exorcism.

Sabrina grasped on to Annalisas hands and forced her to look at her.

"Whats your name!" She asked. Annalisa continued to fight before staring at her with red rimmed eyes.

"Who are you?!" Sabrina told her but it didnt work. Annalisa continued to fight as the doctor put her under a sedative.

Susie and Sabrina stared at her then the doctor came up to them.

"Whats wrong with her?" Susie asked and the doctor stared at them.

"She just had a full blown attack of some sort. We have out her under a sedative for the time being but next time please dont get her agitated" The doctor looked over his clipboard "I might have to ask you two to leave for at least a couple of minutes while we run some analysis"

Sabrina and Susie nodded. They were tired and hungry and at least Annalisa was in safe hands.

"Alright"

.  
.  
.

_Annalisa opened her eyes to see no one there. She sat in silence for a long time just waiting for someone to come along._

_Her eyes casting up to see the embroided hangings. Well she wasnt home was she?_

_"Anne!" The voice of a woman shouted and Annalisa turned her head to see a young lady run to her side. "Thank god, youre alright, we were so worried" Her pale blue eyes shining with delight as her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a hood that matched her champagne dress._

_"What happened?"_

_"You had the sickness in you, but now you're better! Good thing you have a guest" Annalisa felt the woman comb her hair and clean some sweat off her forehead "Lets get you ready"_

_Ready for what? She stood in silence as the woman cleaned her and put her into a rich velvety dress. Her hair tied back inside the French Hood. Annalisa stared at herself in the mirror to see her paleness and sadness in the eyes._

_The woman dragged her down stairs smiling and giggling about how she missed so much._

_Annalisa heard laughter from a room and instantly stopped. She knew what this was, who was standing behind that door. The young woman seemed to notice._

_"Dont worry, he already knows about the sickness for the reasoning of you not replying to his letters" Annalisa felt herself being pushed into the room and catching the attention kf everyone._

_"Lady Anne!" King Henry VIII motiones for her to walk to him and Annalisa begrudgingly did so. She bowed to him "Im so glad youre well!" Was she? Could she ever be well?_

_"Of course, your majesty, it was just a passing sickness" The king smiled at her._

_"Youre lucky to be alive, Anne" Something about his voice send shivers down her spine._

_Lucky?_

_Annalisa was never lucky_

  
.  
.  
.


	8. New Cast + Update

Okay guys I decided to change some cast members, add others and say why Updates will be slow.

First, Im working on other stories.

One is titled 'Deaths Advocate' this story is about two Aztec Gods appearing in Greendale and you know. Shenanigans happen.

The second is 'A Crown Of Gems And Gold' which is a prequel to this story. It mostly tells the story of Annes past with Henry and her short romance with Henry Percy and others. The past cast here is also the main cast there.

I use to have Nicola Peltz as Annalisa/ Anne but that didnt feel right.

I didnt know what to do so I decided to change the main actress.

So here is the new cast

  
| Freya Tingley _As Annalisa Pembroke/ Anne Boleyn_

Reasoning: Freya is a great actress and actually I loved her in Hemlock Grove so much

  
| _Lachlan Watson as Susie Putnam/ Flashback Henry Percy_

No this doesnt mean that Susie is Henry Percy reincarnated its just mean that theres similarities between them. A link through time in short terms.

  
_|David Oakes as Henry Reagan/ Henry VIII of England_

Reason: I love David Oakes. Hes such a good actor and hes been in many historical dramas like Pillars of The Earth, The White Queen, Victoria and the Borgias. Hes also an actor that is both funny and scary. Hes the perfect Henry VIII for me.

Also Henry hasnt popped up yet in Greendale as in the making of this but he will.

  
| _Amaia Salamanca as Kathrine Of Aragon_

Reasoning: Amaia is a Spanish actress and has been in the period drama Gran Hotel. She is a great actress and would do an amazing Katherine of Aragon.

Shes only in flashbacks for this part of the series.

  
| _Holliday Grainger as Sophia DeFurie_

Reasoning: Holliday Grainger is an amazing actress as well. I love her performances everytime I see her.

She is playing Sophia DeFurie who is Annalisas Mother. She will be appearing but not as of when this is released

  
| _Reeve Carney as Frank Pembroke_

No change here

| _Jeremy Irons as Charley Pembroke_

  
Reasoning: I needed an older actor and Jeremy Irons is amazing.

Charley will appear later

The rest of the cast remain the same

_Xoxo- Flora_


	9. Fever Dreams 2

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

_Past_   
Present

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**Chapter 8- Fever Dreams 2** _

**_·_**  
_**·**_  
**_·_**

  
_Annalisa felt her chest tightening as she tried her hardest to fake a smile. She didnt know what to do but just pretend to be happy._

_Her hands shook as she tried to eat some apple tarts but it didnt help. She needed to get out. She needed to leave._

_"Excuse me" She told King Henry VIII who just watched her go._

_She wanted to be back in Greendale. Talk with her friends and maybe even have a nice smoothie not this._

_She didn't want this._

_Annalisa ran to the court yard ignoring the looks of other nobles. She didnt care she just wanted Greendale again._

_She only stopped when she was far away from the palace. It was then that she fell on her knees and began to cry._

_She wanted Greendale, she wanted her house, her father and mostly she wanted her friends._

_"Anne?" Annalisa turned her head up to see Susie standing before her. But she wasnt quiet sure if this was Susie or not._

_The lines between both worlds blurred as Annalisa blinked. She sat and backed away._

_"You're not real,_ you're not real!" She cried.

Susie stared at her not knowing what to do but remain there. They were the only one here due to the fact that Sabrina had ran out after lunch saying something about her aunts.

Annalisa cried and placed her face on her knees. Susie walked to her and sat before her.

_"Please stop" The girl cried but nothing seemed to work._

_"Anne! Anne!" Annalisa felt as hands nudged them away from her knees "Anne, please!"_

_Finally the person took her hands away and Annalisa had to look up at Susie. She wasnt sure if it was them, she wasn't even sure of anything._

_"Come on, Anne, get up" They told her. Annalisa forced herself to stand. Her eyes looked around to see grass and trees and the hot blazing sun._

_"His majesty is-"_

_"Anne!" A voice scolded. Annalisa turned to look at Lord Howard._

_Lord Howard was clearly angry, his face was a hot red and his eyes showed blazing fire "Anne!"_

_Annalisa didnt even know what to say when he grasped on her arm and forced her to walk with him._

_"Insolent child,you almost made the king leave! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He scolded at the girl while his grip got tighter._

_"Forget, Henry Percy, Anne. Forget him!" Anne wanted to cry but all that she managed to do was feel how the world turned black._

Annalisa tried to open her eyes but a splitting headache stopped her.

"Oh Satan what do we do?"

"Leave her, its dangerous for us to do anything right now"

"Whats wrong with her?"

Annalisa opened her eyes to notice that she was in a dark room. Her eyes tried to adjust but it just made her more weak.

"Hold on, shes waking up!" A voice told as they walked to Annalisa.

Annalisa could make up the shape of three people before her. Three shadows...

She tried to speak but her throat hurt. She was in pain...

A cloth was on her forehead "Can you speak?"

Annalisa only groaned "Alright, give her this, Sabrina"

The girl almost puked at the repugnant scent of the drink that was forced in her mouth.

"The potion will activate in an hour so for now lets go before anyone realizes that we were here" Annalisa moved her head to the side and closed her eyes again.

She just wanted to sleep

Annalisa cried when realizing that this wasnt going to happen. She was doomed to relieve things she didnt even remember.

**·**  
**·**  
**·**

  
_The tower of London was damped and freezing. Annalisa came to this conclusion when she woke up again to find herself sleeping in a bed with just some one fur blanket._

_She knew it was the tower when she decided to walk towards the window and regretted it._

_She had never seen a man decapitated before until now. It was gruesome the executioner held up the head to show everyone and to add to Annalisas hysteria he looked up at her window and showed her the head._

_Annalisa backed off the window and fell down on the floor crying. Why the hell was she here? Why was she in this time?!_

_One of the maids shuffled her way to Annalisa and held her as she cried. Her sobs subsiding until they were just sniffles._

_Annalisa cleaned her face with her hands then stared at her maid. Why did she seem familiar?_

_"Who are you?" She asked. The maid, a baby faced blonde girl with dark brown eyes. She was so calm that it made Annalisa calm her nerves in an instant._

_"Its me, lady Anne" Annalisa raised an eyebrow and the maid glanced around "Lady Mary Spellman" She spoke._

_Spellman... Sabrinas ancestor? Annalisa kept staring at the woman for a long time. She did look like Sabrina, except her hair was longer and tied back in a french hood._

_"What- what day is it?" Mary Spellman took in a deep breath._

_"Its the nineteenth of May, Lady Anne, your execution was pushed back until a couple of hours"_

_Execution... Annalisa dreaded death. But maybe to stop all of these visions she had to face death._

_Mary walked Annalisa to Annes mirror and sat her on the desk. Everything else seemed to blurr while the girl stared at herself in the mirror._  
_She didnt even feel her hair bunned up or how she changed to a dress even less the placement of shoes or her famous B necklace._

_She was just numb to everything occurring to her._

_Her feet walked towards the scaffold and her voice delivered a speech. Annalisa felt as she got down on her knees and began to pray to God._

_She was tense as the executioner commanded for his sword to be handed to him._

_Annalisa puffed some breath and closed her eyes_ then opened them to see find herself outside.

The snow beneath her feet. The snowflakes melting in her hair and the shivers of her skin.

"What-" She began to walk around the place to realize that she was nowhere near Greendale General Hospital.

She needed to go back but where was she?

It felt like hours of walking before Annalisa found her way to a small, what she assumed, cottage.

Annalisa didnt know what prompted her to knock on the door. Maybe it was the cold or the idea of her just having a hospital gown on.

There was shuffling inside the cottage before Annalisa heard someone shuffling inside.

The door opened with a swing to reveal a tall man. He stared down at Annalisa with a confused stare. He glanced her up and down before allowing her to come in.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to call anyone?" Annalisa looked around before turning back to the man and nodding. Her throat still hurt and she didnt know if she could speak.

"Umm..." The man walked towards his phone. It was simple to tell that he didnt know what to do.

He called the police department while Annalisa shuffled around the cottage.

"20 minutes? Alright, good day" The man put the phone down then walked to Annalisa who was attentively staring at a photo. It was of the man behind a castle? Something like that.

"Oh I took that when I went to visit Hampton Court in England" Hampton Court? Why did that sound familiar?

"Wait whats your name?" He asked Annalisa who prompted to look around for a pen and paper.

He raised an eyebrow when she grabbed a pen and wrote on a napkin.

"Annalisa?" He mumbled when she held up the napkin "Does Annalisa have a last name?"

The girl wrote again "Hah, Pembroke. Annalisa Pembroke"

She nodded at him "Well Annalisa, I'm Henry Reagan, nice to meet you"

Henry Reagan? Sounded like a nice name

She smiled at the man and he smiled back

**·**  
**·**  
**·**


	10. King

·  
·  
·  
**_She was a woman who chose to step into the tough political game, she made her calculations, she played a winning hand, and ultimately she lost_**

**_\- Hilary Mantel_ **

  
·  
·  
·

_Chapter 10- King_

  
·  
·  
·

Henry Reagan had given Annalisa a cup of tea when he sat beside her although not too close.

Annalisa sipped her tea as she heard Henry talk about plenty of things.

He was recently divorced with a seven year old daughter named Marcellia who was currently living with his ex wife.

He had just moved from Yorktown, New York due to some work and was clearly missing his daughter.

Annalisa smiled when he showed her a picture of Marcellia.

The girl was adorable, blonde hair and a bright smile.

"Good thing that she took her mothers looks" Henry joked, but there was a sense of sadness in his voice.

Annalisa shook her head and put the photo down. Her voice was still hoarse but she could make up some words.

"Don't worry" Henry smiled at her. There was something odd of them staring at each other. It was like she was staring at the past...

Henry before her with a bright smile as his dark ginger hair turned lighter with the sun rays.

Annalisa backtracted as her hands held her forehead. Why did this always happen?

"Are you alright?" Henry asked. Annalisa gave a nod, she was alright. Or at least she hoped.

Henry was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door.

He stood from his seat and walked to the front door. Annalisa stared as he opened the door to reveal.

Sabrina? Annalisa smirked. What the hell?

"Is Annalisa Pembroke here?" She asked. Henry gave a nod.

"Of course... Where are the cops?" Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me" She told him before he froze just standing there.

Annalisa fell back as she backed away from Sabrina.

"What the hell?!" She screamed even though her throat was now hurting. What was going on?!

"Come on, Annalisa" She told the frightened girl who rejected Sabrinas hands.

"Do you want me to freeze you too?" Annalisa shook her head.

Sabrina helped her up and stared at her "I'm not evil, I just didnt want him to get hurt" She looked at Henry "He'll be fine in a couple of minutes"

Annalisa was reluctant the whole way to Sabrinas house. She kept trying to escape which caused Sabrina to tie her with invisible chains

"Stop it, Annalisa!" She screamed once they were in the woods. Annalisa began to cry. Was Sabrina going to kill her? Why did she bring her here? What was going on?

Sabrina turned to her and grabbed her face "I need you to tell me who you are!" Sabrina ordered and Annalisa began to try to form sentences but only got a bit of incomprehensive words out.

"I- I- I dont know Wh-what-what you're talking about!" She tried to move out of the ties "Please- please let me go!"

Sabrina began to cry. Maybe she now realized what she was doing "Im sorry, Annalisa! Im sorry!" She told the girl "I shouldnt have done this! I should have just waited like my Aunts told me!"

Without a warning Sabrina held Annalisas face close to her whispering something.

"Sabrina?-"

_"_ _Bless your mind_  
_Bless your heart_  
_Let these painful thoughts depart_ _"_

  
It wasnt long before Annalisa felt the world turn black again.

.  
.  
.

The smell of black coffee was the thing that brought Annalisa back to the world.

She opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the hospital.

"Annie!" The voice of her father sounded as he put his cup down and hugged her "Thank god you're fine!" He told her "Dont ever do that again"

Annalisa nodded at him. Wait what had happened?

Frank sat beside his daughter and held her hands "Annie... I need to tell you something"

Annalisa blinked but nodded at him. Surely what he had to tell her wasnt going to be bad.

Frank put her hair in the back of her ear then walked towards the door and opened it.

Annalisa widened her eyes

"Grandpa Charlie?" She asked before the man went up to her and hugged her.

"He missed you so I brought him to Greendale! Isnt that amazing?!" Frank asked his daughter who just nodded. She missed her grandfather, she missed his stories.

"Oh my sweet Pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Grandpa Charley asked as he sat down before his granddaughter.

"Tired" She admitted "But better than before"

"Thats good to hear!" Charley gave Annalisa a small box "Brought you your favorite chocolate, Queen Elizabeth chocolate"

Annalisa almost teared up at the mention of the chocolate. She missed every thing that she grew up with. But something dawned on her 'Queen Elizabeth Chocolate?' For Lucifers Sake.

"Well Ill leave you two alone, I got to do something" Frank told them as he left the room. Annalisa opened her box of chocolate and ate one.

"So how is Greendale?"

Annalisa looked up at her grandfather "Its nice, very pretty"

"Have you made friends?"

"Of course, theres Harvey, Sabrina, Roz and..." Her voice trailed off recalling all those dreams and visions "Susie..."

Charley catched up in her wording and crossed his arms "What about Susie?"

Annalisa bit her lip "Its nothing, grandpa... I just thought she would be here..."

Charley thought for a while "Wait is that the kid I saw coming out of your room?" Annalisa was confused.

When did- huh?

"The one with the short black hair, kind of looked like a boy?" Annalisa gave a nod and Charley turned towards the side of Annalisa's bed "Did she leave you this?"

Annalisa turned to where he was looking to see a small box. She instantly grabbed it and opened it to see a small necklace. It wasn't just any necklace though. Annalisa felt her throat contract before her fingers touched the gem.

Anne's old necklace.

"Yes, its beautiful" Annalisa spoke as she ignored the pain in her heart.

Why had Susie given her this? How did they aquire it?

How did Anne Boleyns necklace even make it to Greendale and not England? Surely this needed to be in a museum.

Frank came back into the room smirking "Alright, talk to you later" Annalisa turned to him.

"What is it, Frankie?" Charley asked

"Nothing much, just Social Services..."

Annalisa blinked "What why?!"

"They think Im not as fit to raise you-"

Annalisa began to cry realizing what this meant "I dont want to go live with her! I don't!"

Frank ran to hold his daughter and shushing her "Its alright, Annie, I wont let that happen"

Or at least that was what Frank prayed for.

·  
·  
·

**Author's Note:**

> Cast
> 
> Annalisa Pembroke- Nicola Peltz  
> Frank Pembroke- Reeve Carney  
> Lydia Martinez- Bailey Madison  
> Jackson Compton- Cameron Boyce
> 
> Published 11/22/18 In Wattpad  
> Published 11/26/18 In AO3


End file.
